requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Miskatonic Bay
Domains Osyth ATTITUDE: Wary. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +3. TRAITS: Access +1, Safety -2, Information +2, Ignorance +2, Prestige -2, Stability -2, FP 5. Osyth is a run-down area, plagued by extralegal activity. The houses are gray buildings of unpainted clapboard with small, diamond-paned windows, huge central chimneys, and steeply gabled roofs. Word on the street is abundant here, but drugs, drunkenness, and deliberate obliviousness ensure that many strange things transpire unnoticed. Apartments are easily had here, but they're small and break-ins are common. Osyth is heavily frequented by tourists, which makes for good feeding. Osyth is readily reached by several routes, but the majority of streets are narrow. There's a lack of street parking, with the streets frequently running within inches of front doors, and consequently a constant struggle for parking spaces. The area is well lit at night, but the occasional drunken brawl, mugging, assault, rape, or even murder takes place in the area, and drug-related crime is common. Chirk Point ATTITUDE: Wary. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +3. TRAITS: Access +1, Safety -1, Information -3, Ignorance +3, Prestige +1, Stability -2, FP 2. Chirk Point boasts Kingsmouth's primary docks, the heart of its shipping industry. Unfortunately, that's all it has to boast about. There's a ferry that goes twice-daily between here and Merceyside, conveying the second-class citizens of Innsmouth to menial labor at the docks or the fish-packing houses, but with that exception there's public transportation that comes out here. The roads are well maintained, but the shoreline is uneven and rocky, and several locations can only be reached by ship. Those with that option, however, can take advantage of unassailable privacy. Most of the wharves are decayed and unsafe, and all but a few of the warehouses are empty and deserted; some of wood and some of brick, but almost all falling to neglect and ruin. Those few still in use, however, are a hive of activity. Hartford ATTITUDE: Drowsy. Mental +1, Physical -1, Social +1. TRAITS: Access +1, Safety +3, Information +3, Ignorance -4, Prestige +3, Stability +3, FP 2. The homes in Hartford are large and stately, with gabled and hipped roofs and stately columned porticoes. The area is affluent and benefits from a placid, law-abiding populace. Hartford is hilly, but public transport routes are adequate here, and the roads are well-lit and in good repair. The police are quick to respond to the rare incident. There is very little that can't be researched, seen, or otherwise known here. Newspapers are plentiful. Most people know their neighbors, and the presence of the Kingsport High School keeps locals are their toes, any oddities quickly reported to police or parents. Stratton ATTITUDE: Calm. Mental +0, Physical +0, Social +0. TRAITS: Access -1, Safety -1, Information +2, Ignorance -2, Prestige +2, Stability +2, FP 4. Signs posted along Stratton's stony beach warn of dangerous currents and state that swimmers proceed at their own risk. For those who stick to the land, the twisting streets are difficult to navigate but well-lit and in good repair. The concentration of tourists lures opportunistic criminals, despite police attention. The population here keeps up on current events and has an eye for detail. Kiosks with flyers are common. Fences get papered with posters for local shows and events. Locals sit out on their stoops, smoking cigarettes and sketching passersby. Many of the homes here are refurbished or completely rebuilt. Large homes in the Victorian style are favored, many completely enclosed by walls and landscaped with trees and formal gardens. This is a well-regarded area with a solid reputation. Category:Kingsport Category:Domain traits Category:Osyth Category:Chirk Point Category:Hartford Category:Stratton Category:Miskatonic Bay